The Day the Angel's wings went black
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: We all know that Angel's wings are white, but what happens when an Angel gets pushed to far? Read and find out what happens the day Justin Gabriel's Angel wings turned Black. With Appearances by: The Shield and CM Punk and Randy Orton. Starts out Wade and Justin and ends with Justin and Roman.


**First off I own nothing but the plot itself, I own nothing to do with the WWE**

**Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes, I tried to catch them but might have missed some**

* * *

"Where the hell have you been," Wade Barrett slurred as Justin Gabriel his boyfriend of two years walked through the door. "I've been at the gym, I told you that before I left, but then again you weren't drinking when I left," Justin said whispering the last part. "Well my drinking isn't what's being questioned at the moment, so answer the question, Where the bloody hell have you been," Wade said stepping closer to Justin. "I've been to the gym, I swear," Justin spoke trying to hide the fear. "You were bloody hell with him weren't you," Wade said backing Justin up against the wall. "Who the hell are you talking about," Justin said crying out in pain as Wade grabbed his wrists and slammed them above his head. "You were with Rollins again, that's who you've cheated on me with isn't it," Wade said leaning in letting Justin smell the alcohol. "Seth and I are just friends, and you know that," Justin said pleading with Wade hoping he'd let him go. "No, I bloody hell don't know that anymore, your always with him instead of me," Wade said taking one of his hands off of Justin's long enough to smack him across the face busting his lip. "We're just friends, like you and Drew, and you don't hear me accusing you of cheating do you," Justin asked looking Wade in the eyes as Wade realized him and stepped backwards. "The relationship Drew and I have is different from the so-called one you have with Seth, we both love are partners," Wade said growling and drawing back his fist and sending Justin hard against the wall knocking down a picture frame that was beside his head. Holding his nose all Justin could do was look up at Wade in Shock when he growled out. "You made the mess, now clean the bloody picture frame up," Wade said walking toward the kitchen in search of another beer.

Justin didn't start picking the pieces of glass up until he heard the refrigerator door open and close. "I'm gonna up stairs and watch the last half of the game, this place better be cleaned up by the time it's over," Wade called out starting up the stairs, but before Justin could reply Wade spoke again. "Oh, and Justin, you might want to clean yourself up as well, Drew's coming over later, and you'd hate for him to see you that way," Wade said laughing at he started back up the stairs and slamming the door behind him. Justin slide down the wall and set against it and listened for any sound that meant Wade was coming back, after not hearing anything Justin pulled out his phone and sent a text to the only person he knew that would help him.

_Justin:Hey Seth is it alright if I catch a ride with you to the next show?_

_Seth: You know you can man, but I thought you were riding with Wade?_

_Justin: Yeah something came up, and Wade's riding with Drew_

_Seth: What's going on Justin? it's unlike Wade to leave you alone for two minutes._

Justin looking at the message bite his lip unsure if he should tell his friend or not getting the nerve up Justin typed in the message hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

_Justin: something happen that I can't explain now over the phone, is it alright if I grab some things and crash at your house tonight?_

Seth couldn't help but look oddly at the last message, he knew that whatever had happened couldn't have been good, because it was unlike Justin to crash at anybody's house, shaking his head Seth sent him back a reply

_Seth: You know the doors always open, do you need me to come and get you?_

_Justin: No I'll ride my bike over, I'll see you in a few._

with the last message sent Justin slide his phone in his pocket and made the climb up the stairs to face the Demon that Wade had turned into and tell him that he was leaving for the night.

"Bloody little slut, didn't think I'd figure it out, well I'll show him when he gets up here," Wade said taking a sip of beer. After sitting in silence for a moment Wade spoke again. "I'll show him, that no one crosses me," Wade said sitting the beer down long enough to take his belt off and lay it on the night stand, ready for Justin to show up, "I'll teach him, that he belongs to me and no one else," Wade said taking one last sip of beer, before stretching out across the bed. Before Wade could plan anything else his eyes drifted close letting the alcohol take over his body.

_(Seth's house)_

"Something's not right," Seth said looking down at his phone. "What do you mean something's not right," Seth's boyfriend CM Punk asked walking out of the bathroom. "That was Justin, he asked if it was alright if he road with us to the next show," Seth said shaking his head. "I'm lost babe, what's wrong with Justin asking for a ride to the show, I mean it's odd that he's not riding with Barrett and all," Punk said sitting on the bed and wrapping an arm around the younger man. "That's not all, he asked if he could crash here tonight," Seth said looking up at him. "You think something happened don't you," Punk asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah I do think something happened, but I swear if Barrett hurt him, I'll make him wish he never stepped foot near Justin," Seth said growling the last part.

_(Wade and Justin's house)_

Justin let out the breath that he had been holding walking up the steps when he reached the bedroom door that lead to the room he shared with Wade. He knew that Wade could do worser to him then what he did downstairs, but who was Justin he knew that his and Wade's relationship was now damaged and he wasn't sure if there was any way to fix it. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and stepped inside. "Wade, the picture frame's cleaned up," Justin spoke bracing himself for whatever abuse Wade threw at him. But the only response he got from Wade was a loud snore. Upon hearing the snore Justin slipped further into the room coming closer to the bed. Justin felt his his heart break a little more at the shape that Wade was in. "I'll be honest, I really don't know what to say to you, not like you'd hear me anyways at the moment, I love you, you big dork, but I can't stay not after what you did, You promised me after hearing what Leo did to me, that you'd never raise a hand to me, but no, your turned around and did the same damn stupid thing that he did, you got drunk and hit me, I'm leaving Wade, I'm not coming back, because after what you did downstairs, How can I trust you not to do it again," Justin said whipping a way a tear that fell from his eye. Justin turned and started to pack what clothes that he could fit into two bags, he knew anything else he needed he could always buy. Taking a deep breath Justin left the room without looking back, leaving Wade to snore in peace.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this Please Review and let me know what you think  
and if you'd want to see more of this story.  
**

**And to my readers of my Love Don't Run Story, there is a new chapter in the works, I hope to have it up soon**


End file.
